The Evaluation
by RGoodfellow64
Summary: Four months after leaving the hospital, Kate is evaluated before returning to work.  A bit of a twist...a conclusion and a beginning. Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

The Evaluation

by RGoodfellow64

.

.

DISCLAIMER: sigh I don't own Castle. Andrew Marlow and the suits at ABC do. double sigh

.

.

.

'Thank goodness this is the last day,' Kate thought as she entered the doctors' office. She never knew that the psychological tests after an injury like hers were so intense.

She was itching to get back to work; she couldn't wait to get back on the streets and felt that if she was kept out any longer she would lose her edge, that extra whatever that made her stand out from other detectives.

Prior to Castle shadowing her, Kate's closure rate was the highest in the 12th Precinct, and among the top five in the entire city. With Castle added to her team they had the highest closure rate in New York. No one came close to what they did as a team and she knew the department wanted them back.

_Them_ back. She hoped Castle would be back with them. In the four months since she was released from the hospital, she heard from Alexis and Martha more than she had from Castle. It was strange, every single day she was in the hospital he was there with her, but after she left, hardly a peep.

He was still helping out with cases; Esposito and Ryan let her know that, but he was writing at a feverish pace according to Alexis. From what she heard he not only finished the fourth Nikki Heat book, but a fifth and was working on a sixth! He was writing at what he used to refer to as 'a Patterson rate,' and Kate was looking forward to reading the books.

Thinking of the books, she smiled as she sat down with Dr. Konrad, and calmed herself before the start of her last session. Through Lanie she had heard that so far she was two for two on her evaluations, but this last one counted for more than half.

"Good morning Detective Beckett, ready for your last session?"

"Yes I believe I am Dr. Konrad, I can't wait to get back to work."

"Then lets begin. These questions will be about personal issues…"

For the next forty five minutes Kate was drilled about her relations with Captain Montgomery, her feelings when he died, about Ryan and Esposito, Lanie and Perlemutter, and other detectives and officers in the 12th and in other precincts.

Then the questions veered to her personal relationships and Dr. Konrad had done her homework. There were questions about her mother and father, her feelings about her motherss murder and then about her boyfriends. Will Sorrenson was brought up, so was Tom Demming, and then her present relationship with Josh.

"So you have stayed with him in his apartment these past four months?" Dr. Konrad asked.

Kate smiled, "Yes, it was sweet of Josh to take off so much time."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I know how important he is to the hospital and his patients, how much he enjoys working with Doctors Without Borders, how invaluable he is to them, and the fact he took off all this time for me makes me realize just how much he truly cares."

"How did you feel about the articles in the paper about your medical condition?"

"I was furious! Josh was angry as sin and told me he threatened to sue the paper for printing it, because they wrote where I was staying! They put my life in jeopardy!"

Dr. Konrad looked at her papers and frowned while Kate continued. "I called Castle and he said he was putting his publicist on the case and if needed would hire some private detectives to find out what happened, but I guess he didn't find anything as he never called me back."

"And how do you feel about Mr. Castle?"

Kate smiled and said, "It's…complicated."

Looking at her notes Dr. Konrad said, "It was overheard by several people that he told you he loved you when you were shot."

Kate felt uncomfortable and said, "He just said that thinking it would help make me stay with him as he was afraid I was dying."

"And did it?"

Kate looked down and quietly said, "Yes. When I woke up for the first time he was right there, and he stayed with me all the while I was in the hospital."

"So what are your feelings for Mr. Castle?"

"He's a friend, I thought a good friend and partner but now I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"It was two weeks ago when I heard from him last, and it's less than a handful of times that he actually called me since I got out."

"Hmmm, let's get back to Dr. Davidson, what are your feelings for him?"

'He's…he's a wonderful man, caring, thoughtful, and very dedicated."

"Do you love him?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"You talk about things he does, you don't talk about what he _is_, so do you love him?"

"I…why wouldn't I love him? He operated on me and saved my life, he told me just how badly I was shot and he was the only doctor available to perform such a delicate operation. He took me into his apartment when I was released..." she paused for a moment and continued, "Even though I still have my own apartment, we are actually living together, and he took off all this time just to be with me."

Dr. Konrad frowned and looked at Kate again, "Detective, you still haven't answered if you love him, but what I am a bit confused at is why you say he saved your life and he has taken time off just to be with you. Why would you say that?"

"Why? Because it's true! Josh told me what happened when they brought me into the hospital, and he has been there every day since I was released."

Dr. Konrad looked at Kate and said, "Kate, what I am about to say may shock you. Dr. Davidson didn't take time off to be with you, he has lost his license and can no longer practice medicine in the state of New York."

"What?"

"Detective, you saved yourself when you moved slightly before the bullet struck you. It missed every major artery and made a clean exit through your lung. You moved slightly away from the podium and that is what saved your life. You were never in any real danger of dying."

"But…but Josh said…"

"Dr. Davidson took over the case and never let anyone know he was in a personal relationship with you. Hospital policy strictly forbids any doctor working on family or anyone they know personally. There were several equally, and a few _more_ qualified doctors available, but since Dr. Davidson was there when they brought you in he did the operation."

Kate simply sat there with her mouth open, unable to say a word. She saved herself because she moved? Why did she move? Castle. He called her name and she was starting to turn to him when she was hit.

"Detective, you actually have spent more time in rehab _because_ of Dr. Davidson. He was so upset that he made two mistakes, and Dr. Mortensen had to bring you back to surgery to repair the damage. That is why it has taken so long for you to get back to work. Under normal circumstances you would have been back already."

"But, but why? And they took his license away for that?"

"No. They took his license away due to a HIPPA violation. He was merely suspended from the hospital for a month after they found out that he was your boyfriend. His license was taken away when he sold your story to the newspaper."

Kate's face was ashen, "He…he what?"

"Since he was suspended and without an income, when he was contacted by the editor he took your medial records and then sold them to the paper. When that was discovered, his license was revoked and he is waiting to see what fines will be levied against him. He's lucky not to get any jail time." Looking at her paperwork, "It seems he refused any help from Mr. Castle."

"But he told me…he told me." Looking to Dr. Konrad she asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was confused why you were staying with a person who obviously violated hospital policy and federal laws regarding you. It concerned the board that you chose to stay with the one person who probably did you more harm than the shooter. We wondered if you felt you had to be punished for surviving when Captain Montgomery died."

Kate was in shock. She felt hurt, betrayed and angry. More than anything she felt anger. "I…I…Dr. Konrad, do you mind if we don't finish this today? I've learned some things that I really need to be alone and think about. I would like to go home and do this another day if I can."

"Certainly Detective Beckett, do you want me to contact Dr. Davidson?"

"No. I'm going home, not to his place." Looking up at the doctor she said with a quiet dignity, "I am very sure that I don't want to see him again."

Nodding her head Dr. Konrad said, "All right detective, next Tuesday at the same time?"

"That will be fine doctor, thank you." Kate stood up, gathered her purse and walked out the door.

.

.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she noticed it was fresh and clean, there were flowers on her kitchen table that couldn't be more than a day old and when she opened the fridge she saw new containers of milk and cream and butter. In the side cooler were bottles of water, ice tea, and two bottles of wine.

She opened the freezer and saw store bought frozen dinners of her favorite foods, and some homemade frozen dinners with hand written descriptions of the meal and the dates they were cooked on sticky notes. The writing was unfamiliar.

She walked into the bedroom and saw her bed neatly made with fresh linens and her bathroom was spotless with new bottles and jars of her favorite toiletries.

Looking around she wondered how, and who…and then she remembered, in the hospital she wanted something better to wear than the open back johnny-coat, although Castle said he would have no problem following her when she walked to make sure she didn't fall.

She smiled as she remembered his eyebrows raising up and down and the sparkle in his eye. She gave Alexis her key and she brought back some proper attire for her recovery.

Alexis, no, Alexis and Castle probably kept her apartment fresh for her return…or if she ever returned.

She took out her phone and made the call.

"Kate?"

"Hey Castle, can you come over?"

"Sure Josh won't mind?"

"I'm home, not at his place."

"Ten minutes too late?"

She smiled, it was good to talk to Castle again. "That's fine."

.

.

She had opened one of the bottles of wine and was sipping from a glass, sitting on the couch when he knocked on the door. "It's open Castle," she said and she watched as he came into the apartment.

Looking around he saw her on the couch, closed and locked the door and headed over to her. He had a valise in his hand and his eyes were bright with happiness to see her.

She raised her glass, "Thanks for the wine Castle, always the best."

He sat down on the couch and said, "Only what you deserve."

She pointed out there was another glass and he should pour himself one and join her, which he did.

Taking a sip, she watched him over the glass. She thought he would be nervous but he looked more excited and happy to be there. She knew she had to handle this differently than ever before, she had to reign in her temper and let things play out. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes and sipped their wine.

Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence, "I heard something interesting and disturbing today from Dr. Konrad."

He was about to take another sip of wine when she spoke and he lowered the glass slightly. Looking over the rim he simply said, "Oh?"

She decided on another tact, "Why haven't you called me Rick? You're my friend, my partner; you have my back. Why did I find out about Josh through Dr. Konrad?"

Rick sighed and put his glass down. "Kate, I have called you at least ten times a day, every day since you got out of the hospital. Almost every time the call went to voice mail."

"But I never got any calls Rick, the last call was two weeks ago."

Reaching into his valise he pulled out his cell phone records and handed them to her, she saw call after call to her phone. 'Why didn't I get them?' she thought. Then she remembered that Josh was home every day, and the only time she had her phone was when she wanted to make an outside call. Very rare was the call that came in at the time she had her phone with her, like the last time Castle called. She had just hung up from talking to her Dad when he called.

Josh. He never left her phone with her but put it back in her purse so it "wouldn't get misplaced." He probably shut it off before he put it in her purse and deleted any messages. She'd wondered why no one ever called her.

She closed her eyes and thought again of what a fool she's been.

Eyes still closed she asked, "I figured out the calls, but why didn't you come over to visit?"

"If you recall the only time I was able to visit was with Esposito, Ryan or Lanie. Whenever I came on my own he would not let me in, you were always sleeping."

"And when you looked into the newspaper article?"

"When I couldn't reach you by phone I sent it by courier." He reached into his valise once again and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here is the signed receipt."

She looked at it and saw that someone, Josh, had forged her signature. It didn't even look like hers. She began to wonder what else he might have signed for her.

She sighed, put down her glass and used her thumb and forefinger to squeeze the bridge of her nose. "And when you told me you loved me?"

Rick put his glass down and looked straight at her. His eyes were wide and clear and he said without hesitation, "I meant, and mean, every word. I love you, Kate; I have for a long time."

She lowered her hand, opened her eyes, and looked into his. She had never seen such a clean and pure blue before in her life. She sighed and lowered her eyes.

"I'm not blind Rick. I saw it. I knew it. I felt it too, and I did all I could to run away from it."

Raising her eyes to his she said, "I have been fighting my feelings, my love for you, for years Rick. I have been trying to run away from them because I'm not in control."

She took another breath and continued, "You, Richard Castle, are a loose cannon. I never know where I am with you and I never know what you will do next."

"But you know me so well…"

"No Rick, and yes too. I know so much about you and your lovely family. I know that you can make my heart melt when you do something so sweet for them, or for me. But I can never always be the one in control. Sometimes it's me, but just as often it's you, and I never know what will happen when you are in control."

She lowered her head and said softly, "I have always been so afraid of letting go, of not being in control of every situation."

"Kate…"

She barked a harsh laugh, "What a joke! Here I am running from you because I'm afraid of losing control and I run into the arms of someone who denies me any say in my own life. Who controls every aspect of each day. God I am such a fool!"

He reached over and took her hand, "Kate…look at me Kate."

He reached out with his other hand, softly put his fingers under her chin and raised her face till she was looking at him.

"You are not a fool if you are conned. You are not a fool if someone takes advantage of you in your weakness and lies to you about everything around you. Not only once in a while, but minute by minute, day after day. Constantly. Like a water torture, no one, I don't care how strong, can withstand that kind of pressure and mind control."

She put her hand to his cheek, "I really don't deserve you in my life."

"Oh Kate, no one ever _deserves_ anyone else. If we are lucky, we meet someone who wants to share his or her very special and wonderful selves with us. I am such a better man because you chose to share yourself with me…well after I forced you to do it." He said with a slight smile.

Kate laughed softly, "Only you can turn my self loathing around and make me laugh and feel good."

She held his eyes with hers, "You are a good man Richard Castle, and never let anyone, including me, tell you otherwise."

She lowered her eyes and looked at the couch. "What do I do now?"

"Well, when I saw the poorly forged signature I decided to make sure that you were protected. I made sure that he did not try to take advantage of you and asked Judge Markham to watch for any legal papers pertaining to you. Luckily, he never tried to sign your name to anything else. The only other thing I did was make sure your rent was paid as he was letting it lapse."

"He told me he mailed the check out every month,"

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "He lied."

"Once again Rick, what do I do now?"

"Well my dear detective," he said with a flourish, "I also asked Judge Markham to sign a piece of paper that only awaits your signature." He handed her a document, signed by Judge Markham, and completely filled out, only waiting on her signature and the date; a restraining order to keep Josh from coming within 200 feet of her.

She looked up at him, "When did you do this? How did you get a Judge to sign a blank document?"

Rick smiled as he told her. "Three months ago, when no one could get in touch with you, I just felt something was wrong. As to why he would sign, well, he had won a pretty big pot in poker that night and was in a really good mood." Rick thought a moment and added, "I could probably have had him sign over his life savings to me."

Kate put her hand on his, "My dear, dear friend. What angel sent you into my life that night?" A forceful look came into her eyes, reminding him of the Kate he knew a few months ago, "Got a pen?"

Showing a false sense of injured pride Rick put his hand on his chest and said, "Have I got a pen? My dear detective, they'd throw me out of the writers guild if I ever went anywhere without a pen and pad." He reached into his jacket pocket and gallantly handed her his pen.

She took off the top, "A fountain pen Castle? Really?"

"Not just a fountain pen, but a Grayson Tighe Limited Edition Fountain Pen. What? You don't like it? I have a rollerball version if you prefer."

Not knowing what the heck a Grayson something or other pen was, although it certainly looked expensive, Kate took the pen, laid the restraining order on the table and signed her name and entered the date. From this moment on Josh could not come within 200 feet of her without violating it.

She handed it back to Rick and thought that tomorrow she would ask Lanie and Esposito to go to Josh's apartment and get her things.

Handing the pen back to Rick she looked around her apartment. She had dreaded coming here, thinking of the mess she would have to clean up. Even her few plants had been watered and looked better than before she left.

She turned back to Rick and softly said, "Thank you, for having my back."

He smiled and said, "Always."

.

.

.

**Authors Note: Ok, I have had the worst case of writers block ever and all of a sudden I could not stop writing yesterday! Thankfully there was enough humidity in the air to ensure that working in the yard would not be a pleasure, which allowed me to write without pointed looks from my lovely bride. ;-) This allowed me to finish up chapter 12 of Is Forever Possible, and then write this story as it popped into my mind…and after having re-read it I get the feeling that for some unknown reason, I am not too fond of Dr. Davidson. ;-p**


	2. Chapter 2

The Evaluation, Chapter 2

by RGoodfellow64

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever have, owned Castle, ABC, Andrew Marlow or Nathan and Stana.

.

.

Kate sat solemnly in the court room, Rick on her right side, her father on her left, with Lanie and her 'boys' sitting behind her. Every now and then Rick's hand would give hers a light squeeze for support, but she didn't really need that to know he was there for her. Always there for her.

Josh Davidson was going to jail. Not only for his violation of the HIPAA code of conduct, which potentially could have gotten her killed, but for violating the restraining order, not once but several times, along with other crimes. Today the judge would hand down the first verdict; it was not expected to be lenient.

Alexis had wanted to come and be there for her but Rick refused. He did not want his little girl to even be in the same room with Davidson, and Kate didn't blame him. The Josh Davidson who appeared three months ago after she found out about his lies is not someone she would want any girl to meet.

She turned to Rick and whispered, "You were right to keep Alexis away."

Rick just smiled and squeezed her hand again, but his eyes showed his appreciation for her comment. He had been shocked at the change in Josh, and had never expected anything like it. She held his eyes with hers and once again there was no one else in the world but them.

Suddenly both felt eyes looking at them and turned away from each other. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito were smiling but she still felt something wrong, she looked towards the front of the courtroom and saw that Josh had been brought in by two bailiffs, his hands and legs in irons to keep him from coming after her as he did the first time they saw each other in court. He was staring at her, and he'd seen the look between her and Rick. She looked him in the eyes and never flinched even though his eyes had a malevolence that she'd never seen till Doctor Konrad and Rick helped her see who he really is.

He was looking at her not as a person, not as a human being, but as a possession, as a _thing_.

She kept her expression stoic, her detective face firmly in place, and considered him in the same light. How far from what he seemed when they first met.

"_Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting...my name's Josh and I couldn't help but admire your bike." _

_She looked him over and knew that he was admiring more than her bike. This happened quite a lot when she went out for a ride, but they weren't usually so good looking and in shape._

_She smiled and put out her hand, "I'm Kate."_

_He shook her hand and she noticed how soft it was. No calluses. 'He must really take care of them,' she thought. 'Brown eyes, soft, friendly, caring.'_

"_So do you ride often?"_

_Kate smiled at the clumsy attempt to get to know her, nothing like the confident manner of Castle._

_Castle._

_He had been back with the team for only three weeks, sometimes it was awkward but mostly it felt like he had always been there…that this past summer didn't happen._

_Castle._

_She thought she was over her feelings for him, she wanted to be over them. She had mistaken friendship for more and was rebuffed. But now he was back and she could sense those feelings coming back, even if he was still with Gina. _

'_He has Gina and I have what, a motorcycle? Lanie tried to set me up with dates this summer but I just couldn't do it. Maybe this guy, Josh, he seems nice, rides a bike and sure looks fine in his leathers.'_

'_Take a chance Kate,' she thought. Why not?_

"_Not as often as I'd like, but sometimes you just need to feel the wind."_

_A big smile. A nice one._

"_Want company on your ride?"_

'_Yeah, he'll do. Let's see where it goes.'_

"_Sure," she said._

She looked into his eyes and wondered again how he could fool her so well. She was a trained detective with studies in criminal psychology and yet somehow he had managed to put her in a place where he ran her life.

She squeezed Rick's hand again and took the strength he had to give. She felt it from his hand to hers as it flowed through her and helped support her as she continued to lock eyes with the man she never really knew.

"All rise!"

She stood up with everyone else and never let go of Rick's hand. Josh still looked at her and his eyes narrowed as he saw their clasped hands. Nothing else; there was no other change to his expression. His stare reminded her of a snake, eyes without mercy, staring, boring into hers; trying to get past any defenses to consume it's victim.

She stood firm, she didn't flinch, she never has and she never will. She knows now who and what he is, and all her memories of him are, and will be, seen in the light of what lay beneath his mask.

As the judge sat down and everyone else did the same, a memory flashed in her mind. Sitting on the couch with her mother watching a movie, 'The Picture of Dorian Gray', and how frightened she was when the light finally shown on the picture hidden in the attic. Her mothers' arms around her had comforted her then, and now Rick was doing the same.

She squeezed his hand again letting him know how much she appreciated him, how much she needed him in her life.

These past few months since she came back to work were sometimes awkward, but always fulfilling.

Awkward in the fact that she finally let her feelings out for Rick, finally took down the barriers she'd put in place to keep him out.

Fulfilling not only in their new/old relationship, but also in the way she saw her life unfolding. He never held her back, he always let her know how extraordinary she was, how powerful and capable she was.

The old saying of 'If you love something let it go' came to her mind, and she realized that is just what he did. He loved her unconditionally and let her go, and she came back to him. With Rick, she felt freer than she ever did with any man, and at the same time felt more attached to him than ever before. No man had ever loved her like this, and she now accepted it, embraced it, and quietly luxuriated in it as well.

She kept her eyes on Josh and saw him shake off his lawyers hand as he tried to turn Josh to face the judge. He refused and continued to stare at Kate.

The judge spoke to him again, telling him to turn around, but he still stared at Kate, refusing to move. Finally, the bailiffs forced him to sit down, but he kept turning his head to her.

The judge called his name several times and his lawyer finally put his hand in front of his eyes as he kept speaking in his ear. Josh suddenly shook his head and turned to face the judge.

"Dr. Davidson, are you prepared to hear the decision of this court?"

His lawyer stood, pulled Josh up again and said, "We are, your honor."

"Dr. Davidson, this court finds you guilty of intentionally violating the Health Insurance Portability Accountability Act, otherwise known as HIPAA. Your violation was intent to sell a patient's information for personal and financial gain, but also meets the requirement for malicious intent to sell, as knowledge of the patient's information could knowingly result in injury or death."

"The Secretary for the Department of Health and Human Services has discretion in determining the amount of the penalty based on the nature and extent of the violation, and the nature and extent of any harm resulting from said violation."

"It is the decision of this court that the maximum penalty allowed by law be imposed and so I sentence you to the maximum of ten years in jail without considering time served. This court also fines you the extent allowed of $1,500,000."

Kate sat speechless, watching as everything he had built up for himself was torn down by his own actions. Josh had built a pretty façade to hide the rot underneath and now it was exposed for all to see.

She felt sick and violated, knowing she had willingly entered the relationship with him, and even more so realizing how much she'd hurt Rick and her friends who knew, but didn't know how, that Josh was no good for her.

And she felt ashamed at how she had allowed him to seclude her from her friends. How easily he manipulated her, and how blind she was.

The judge was still speaking and Kate listened to his words, "Dr. Davidson, the other crimes held against you will be brought before another court by the District Attorney…"

His other crimes. Kate can still feel the adrenalin when he tried to break down her door when he found she left. Without a gun and still recuperating from her injury, he could have easily overpowered her. She smiled.

She smiled because Rick 'knew a guy'.

After she signed the Restraining Order, he said that the key Alexis gave her was probably not the only other one out there. Within an hour a locksmith and contractor was at her door and she had security beyond anything she had imagined was available for an apartment.

"_Don't worry Detective Beckett, you need something a whole lot more powerful than a human to knock this new door down! It's solid oak and two inches thick, and I reinforced the surrounding door jam. .You see how I put up new hinges? So not only are the new locks secure, but so are the hinges and the moldings. If anyone wants to break in it will be easier to go through the wall than the door."_

She broke out of her thought as the judge concluded, "Dr. Davidson, at this time you will be remanded to the District Attorney's office for other violations and crimes committed, and you will be held without bail until your next court appearance."

His lawyer spoke up saying, "Your honor! This is cruel and unusual punishment for my client, a doctor who has spent his life helping others both here and in under developed countries for Doctors Without Borders."

"Counselor, it is at the request of the District Attorney that no bail be set for your client. He is considered both a flight risk and a risk to others. The alleged multiple violations of a restraining order, attacking police officers as well as a civilian, and attempted kidnapping of a police officer are the reasons stated. This court agrees and will not allow bail."

Kate recalled the conversation with the District Attorney regarding the other crimes Josh will be prosecuted for.

"_I understand from these depositions that Detectives Esposito and Ryan along with Officers Harrison and Schmidt had to break up an altercation between Mr. Castle and Dr. Davidson."_

_Rick shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's correct." But Kate knew it was much more than that. This was the second time Josh had gone after Rick. The first time was outside of the precinct when Josh jumped on him from behind and knocked Rick to the ground. Even so, the officers who broke up the fight let Rick get in a few punches that left Josh in a heap on the sidewalk before they broke it up. Kate smiled as they privately said how they weren't "going to let some dirt bag go after one of their own."_

_The second time he came after Rick with a motorcycle chain, which caused a slight concussion and the gash on his neck that was still healing. While Rick tried to protect her even though he was close to passing out, it took Ryan placing his gun at Josh's face and threatening to shoot to make him back off. He hasn't been out of jail since._

_The District Attorney went on to explain, "In addition, repeat violations of a restraining order can, in some jurisdictions, lead to charges of aggravated stalking and other advanced crimes. These sometimes, and in this case most definitely will, lead to stricter penalties, including increased jail time and fines. Repeat restraining order violations such as Dr. Davidson has carried out can result in top-level felony charges, up to three years in prison, and we have not even begun to look at the attempted kidnapping of Detective Beckett and first assault charge. You don't need to worry Detective, I really don't think he'll see the outside of a cell until he's an old, old man."_

Kate shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Josh coming out of nowhere on his motorcycle, driving through a crime scene and grabbing her with his arm. If Rick hadn't been there and grabbed his arm, Josh might possibly have been able to drive far enough away to get a better hold on her. Instead, they all fell to a heap and the uniforms at the scene were able to restrain Josh and arrest him. Unfortunately, his motorcycle careened through the crime scene itself and contaminated some of the evidence. Right then Kate felt like shooting him herself.

The judge was speaking again, "Doctor Davidson, before being remanded to the custody of the District Attorney, do have anything to say?"

His lawyer said, "No your honor" just as Josh said, "Yes I do, your honor."

The judge nodded to him to proceed and Josh turned around, looked at her and said, "Kate, I love you. I have since the moment we met. We are good together, the perfect couple, and you should stop listening to Castle's lies and come back to me. We belong together; you belong to me..."

The hammering of the gavel as the judge tried to stop him from speaking interrupted him. Josh shrugged off his lawyer and tried to move to Kate, but was still in the leg irons and moved only a few feet until the bailiffs stopped him.

The judge called out for the bailiffs to remove Josh from the courtroom while he continued to call to Kate.

"You are _mine_ Kate! No one else can have you! You are mine and…"

His words trailed off as he was dragged out of the courtroom. Kate stood tall and straight, not letting any emotion show on her face, but Rick knew she was angry, she was sad at what had happened and she was upset that she ever thought to be with Josh.

He knew she was questioning every decision she ever made in her relationships, including her current one with him, and he quietly touched her hand with his. He didn't hold it, didn't intertwine their fingers, he merely touched her hand, letting her know he was there. That "Always" means more than a dictionary definition; it's a promise he made with much thought and soul searching, and it was a decision he will keep for the rest of his life.

Although outwardly stoic, her hand lightly brushed his back, and she let him know that she made her decision and planned to keep it…Always. Because it means the same to her as to him, it means the rest of her life she will be there for him as he will be for her.

The judge dismissed the court and everyone got up to leave. Lanie put her hand out on Kate's shoulder and told her to call if she needs anything. The boys just nodded their heads in agreement.

Her father gave her a hug and said he would stop by later in the week for dinner and she kissed his cheek, telling him again how much she loves him.

She turned to Rick and looked into his eyes, seeing all the promise of 'always' in them. She smiled; most of the ordeal over and now, she just had to find out who tried to kill her at Montgomery's funeral. It seemed like a lifetime ago, after the roller coaster events of the last few months with Josh, but she was ready to tackle it, albeit with a lot more caution than before. She had a lot more to live for than she did before.

As she walked to the door she noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. She stopped and turned around to see Rick looking at the door Josh was dragged through, shaking his head. She gave a slight smile and said, "Hey partner. You comin'?"

She turned to go out the door, and smiled as she heard his footsteps hurry to catch up to her.

'Always,' she thought as he caught up to her and took her hand. She squeezed it back and they walked out the door…together.

.

.

.

**Authors Note: This concludes The Evaluation; I hope you liked it. As is usual with my writing, it started to go in a different direction than I originally intended and I have learned to just go with it. Stories have a tendency of getting really testy if you don't.**

**A very big thank you to Queen for sending me the nicest and most heart warming "review" I have ever received. You are no stranger to words either my friend. Oh, and Arky? Log into Fanfic so I can thank you properly! ;-)**

**To everyone else who has reviewed and sent me comments on this story, thank you so very much. As other writers have said, and with much clearer prose, reviews are a sweet perfume for us, your words an oasis that tells us our work is enjoyed...and they always are very much appreciated. **


End file.
